Please
by emmiet
Summary: Daryl and Beth falling for one another, mature rating for a reason. *Reformatted and reposted after I worked my way through this one*
1. Chapter 1

"What changed your mind?" she asked, her voice barely betraying the hope she felt.

"Well...you know," he responded, looking at her a heartbeat longer than he should have. He had given up on denying what he'd felt growing between them.

Their family was gone...dead, for all he knew. What little was left in this death-ravaged world was sitting across the room from him. Her golden light, her kindness, her innocence. Beth. She was all he had and all he wanted. He hadn't realized it until now, until he heard her singing to him in the abandoned funeral home. She was what he wanted, she was all there was for him, she was his light in this gloomy world.

She blushed. The creeping redness in her cheeks betrayed the calm she had been trying to put forward. She knew what she wanted, it was him. His roughness, his hidden depths. She had been drawn to him before she even knew it. Beth had followed Daryl out of the burning prison on instinct; he was the only member of her family she could find. But now, she knew that she had sought him out when the prison fell. He was her protector, her partner, the one she looked for, the one she trusted.

He crossed the small dingy room to her and crouched in front her. Daryl held his hands out in front of him. He was silent, and reluctant to meet her eyes. Beth looked at his hands and inhaled deeply. Slowly, she lifted her hands and placed them in his. She watched as he softly slid his thumb across the back of her hand and she let out a shuttering breath at his touch. At the sound of her exhale he started to pull away.

"No!" Beth exclaimed. "No," she repeated softly. "Please don't."

"Are you sure Beth?" he asked quietly, look down at their joined hands. "I'm not who Hershel would want for you."

"Daryl Dixon. I don't want to hear you say that," she responded fiercely. "You're...everything I have ever wanted." She blushed at how silly she sounded and laughed under her breath.

He laughed, a clear sound that rang throughout the house. He knew he should have backed away, stood up, anything to put distance between them, but he couldn't make himself do it. His heart sped up at her words and he said a silent prayer that she meant it.

He leaned forward slowly, giving her time to change her mind. She remained still, watching him closely as he inched towards her. He stopped as their noses brushed against each other and flicked his eyes up to her gaze. She met his stare and breathed out, "Please..."

Daryl closed the distance between them, brushing his rough lips against hers. He had never tasted anything so sweet as Beth. She responded in kind, following his lead. Soft and then firm, she slowly and tentatively slid her tongue across his bottom lip. Daryl groaned and pressed his forehead against Beth's, breaking the contact between their lips.

"Oh Jesus Beth," he whispered, his breath ragged. "I want to do right by you, but I ain't...good at this."

Beth giggled and closed her eyes, leaning her forehead against his. "I ain't either Daryl. I ain't ever done anything but kiss boys before. Is that ok?"

Daryl moaned, running his palms up and down her thighs. "Ok? Beth you're likely to kill me with that kind of talk." He laughed again and opened his eyes to meet hers. "I will do whatever you want me to do, and I will stop whenever you want me to stop."

Internally Beth breathed a sigh of relief. She was nervous. All of this was so new; the feelings she had for Daryl, the sensations his hands caused deep inside her. But she wanted this. She wanted him.

Beth leaned forward and softly placed her lips against the corner of his mouth and whispered, "Please."


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl pulled away from her slowly, looking into her eyes briefly before flicking his eyes down to her lips once again. He felt the effects of his age at that moment, his knees aching from crouching in front of Beth. He took a moment to look at her, really look at her. She was a woman, not the girl he had once known in the prison. Yes she was young, but anyone who survived this world as long as she had needed to grow up fast. Hell, Carl was no longer the child he had once been, and Judith...God, he hoped Judith would grow up to see what the world had to offer her.

"Daryl...," Beth's quiet voice called him back to reality. "Can you...ummm..." Beth seemed lost, she didn't seem to know what to do with her hands, her fingers twisting around each other in her lap while he looked at her.

"What's wrong Beth?" Daryl leaned back on his heels.

"Can you...ummm...show me what to do?" Beth couldn't look him in the eyes when she made this request. She was embarrassed that she had no experience, afraid that her innocence would scare him off.

Daryl thought his heart was going to throw itself out of his chest as he processed her request. He let out a long breath, looking at the floor, the wall, her hands, anything to avoid looking at her face. He knew he was blushing, but didn't want to give away the fact that he was nervous too. She needed him to be strong, a leader. Lead her into this new world that they were creating for themselves, one where they could be together and stop lying to themselves about their feelings.

"Are you sure?" He asked, biting on the pad of this thumb. He flicked his eyes up to hers, but she was looking at the floor, blushing furiously. The pink in her cheeks only darkened as she nodded without moving her eyes up.

Daryl slowly stood up and reached out his hand to Beth. Only then did she meet his gaze. When she did, his breath caught in his chest. She was nervous, but a small smile teased at the corners of her mouth. She exhaled slowly and placed her hand in his, standing to face him in the tiny kitchen of the funeral home.

"We don't gotta, Beth. You said this was your first time...it shouldn't be me...I ain't good at this...,"

"Daryl, shut up." Beth stepped closer to him and looked directly into his eyes as if to emphasize her point. "I ain't weak or anything. I want this, I just don't know what I'm doing. I want to be everything that I can be for you! I know that you must have been with lots of women before or at the prison...and I know I won't be able to measure up to them...but I want to try." A look of pure determination set on her face as she chose her words.

The corners of Daryl's mouth twitched slightly at her speech. "Darlin, you are givin me way too much credit," he chuckled quietly as he grazed his fingertips across her cheek. "I have been with women, but they were few and far between. But not since before all this shit hit the fan. Never at the prison. And let me tell you somethin'," he leaned in closer to her and rested his fingers lightly on her hip. "None of them got nothin on you, Beth Greene."

Beth's breathing hitched as he said her name. His voice was rough, her name on his lips sent shivers down her spine and she closed her eyes as she tried to get a grip on what she was feeling. Instead of finding the words, she simply nodded again.

When she opened her eyes, she felt as though her fears washed away. This man, this feral, handsome man was what she wanted, and she wouldn't let her own insecurities stand in the way of it.

Beth leaned in suddenly, standing on her toes to close the distance between the two of them. When her lips connected with his, she felt the hand that had been on her cheek slide back and tangle in her long hair. The hand on her hip tightened and she felt the muscles in her abdomen clench in response. She moved her hands to his waist and pulled herself against him, taking in his body as he breathed against her.

Daryl was caught by surprise at first, but his body wouldn't let him linger in the feeling for long. He wrapped his hand in her hair, and tightened his grip on her slender hip. He felt her slide her tongue across his lips and he responded in kind. Her hot mouth triggered something in him that he had thought to be dead. He needed her. He needed to have her. He walked her backwards and pushed her against the wall, pinning her there with his body. He used the hand in her hair to cushion the impact of her head, then brought his hands to rest on either side of her head, leaning his forehead against hers.

"Last chance, Greene," he breathed against her mouth. He prayed with every fiber of his being that she wouldn't change her mind. He moved his hips forward, holding her body to the wall while brushing his erection against her. He needed her to know that he wasn't going to be able to hold back if she gave herself to him. She needed to know that he wanted her. He may not have been ideal for her in the world they had come from, but she deserved to know that he wanted to be with her and no one else.

Beth was panting. _Oh my God, I must sound ridiculous_. The feel of Daryl holding her to the wall, the safeness of his arms on either side of her, keeping her there, the vibration of his graveled voice as he spoke against her lips. She was melting. And then he moved his hips forward and she felt his hardness rub against her belly. It sent a jolt of fear through her, but she knew that she wanted this, she wanted him. He was older, stronger, and more experienced than her. And she wanted him. She felt her breath hitch as he rubbed himself against her, trying to get her to say she wanted to stop. She realized what he was doing though, he was warning her what it entailed.

Beth raised her eyes to meet his and ghosted her hand across the bulge in his pants. "Please."


	3. Chapter 3

Daryl dropped his head to her shoulder, releasing a stream of expletives as he dug his finger tips into the wall on either side of Beth's head. He could hear her breathing speed up, see the slight flickering of her pulse in her neck, feel the warmth of the light pants she was emitting against the shell of his ear. _God help me_ , was the last clear thought that echoed through his mind.

Before his mind could catch up, his body reacted to Beth. Daryl dropped his hands to grip her hips tightly, causing her to gasp quietly into his mouth as he quickly pressed his lips against hers. Taking advantage of her open mouth he slid his tongue roughly into hers, pushing himself further into her welcoming embrace. He slid his hands down the curve of her ass, letting a guttural growl loose from his throat. She felt so damn _good_. The small mewling noises she was making sent vibrations across his tongue and he felt himself losing whatever semblance of self-control he had left.

Daryl continued to run his hands down the length of her thighs, suddenly hitching her off her feet. Beth complied, wrapping her legs around his waist in response to his prompting. She let her weight rest on his hip bones and fell back against the wall, lightly placing her hands on his shoulders. She could feel the hardness of him more fully this way and she gasped at the sudden closeness. As though her noises spurred him forward, she felt one of Daryl's hands move slowly up her side, brushing his finger tips along her ribs and around to the front of her shirt. He ghosted his fingers along her collarbone, seeming to silently ask for permission to continue. Beth shook her head internally at Daryl's hesitation, she was too far gone in this man to stop or to worry.

"Daryl," she whispered, only pulling back so that her lips still traced his as she spoke his name.

Daryl grunted in response, keeping his eyes shut tight. To Beth, it looked as though he was steeling himself for her to tell him to stop, that she was too nervous, that it was too much.

"I'm yours, Daryl," she stated simply, pushing her forehead against his to emphasize her words.

His eyes popped open and met her gaze. He looked so stunned that Beth almost laughed. Smiling instead, she closed her eyes and kissed his lips with a force that she didn't know she had inside of her. She wanted him to know what he had done to her, how he had woken this dormant part of her, and that above all he deserved to have her feel this way for him.

After what felt like an eternity of pressing her lips to his without a response, Beth felt Daryl come to life with a vengeance.

Daryl began working the buttons of her sweater, trying to get them undone as fast as he could without tearing the worn garment in his haste. Beth wrapped her fingers in his hair, pulling slightly as she felt his finger tips ghost quickly down her front. She could feel his rough hands as they slid under her t-shirt against the smooth skin of her stomach and she shivered at the difference in texture. She could hear Daryl moan at the contact and he pushed harder into her, causing her to gasp at the renewed contact of his erection against her.

"Da...Daryl...," she sputtered, overwhelmed by the sensations he caused.

In answer Daryl ran the flat of his hand up her stomach to her chest, toying with the underside of her bra. He couldn't manage words, there was nothing he could say to Beth to communicate everything that was running through his head as he explored her body. She felt like the sun, her heat was spreading across his skin, working its way through to his muscles and his bones. He realized that she had put down roots in him, and that no matter what, she was in him for good now. One taste of her would never be enough, and with each new inch of skin that he felt with his rough hands, he knew that he would never be able to touch enough of her.

He moved his hand up to palm her breast, feeling that it fit wholly in his palm and her nipple pebbled in response to his touch almost instantly. _Yup_ , he thought, _I'm a goner._ He felt himself harden at the quickness of her body's response to him and she moaned into his mouth at the contact. Beth seemed to try to widen her hips even further to get closer to his cock and she began to subtly rub herself against his length.

"Oh shit...oh shit, Beth," he muttered against her lips. He tore his mouth away from hers and moved to run his tongue along the column of her pale neck. "Your clothes are in my way," he mumbled against her skin.

Beth nodded and dug her fingernails into the back of Daryl's neck. She could hear herself panting with desire and was struck by how uninhibited she felt. There was no stopping him, and there was nothing in her that wanted him to stop.

Daryl moved both his hands back to curve under her ass and pulled her away from the wall. He moved one hand up to wrap in her long hair and let her rest her weight against the other. He knew that Beth deserved to have her first time be special and that probably warranted a bed, and for the millionth time since the world went to shit, Daryl found himself cursing the apocalypse, this time for taking that away from her. He walked her to the living room of the old funeral home and let her drop her legs to the ground. They broke contact and he took a moment to take a half-step back from her, taking both her hands in his.

"M'sorry," he stated simply, forcing himself to look into her eyes. Her eyebrows peaked in confusion at his apology, but before she could rebuff him, he quickly continued. "M'sorry that I can't make this more special for yer first time." He gestured weakly at the bleak room around them, "Supposed to be better, I know. Less..."

"Apocalyptic?" She supplied with a small smile. He chuckled and nodded quickly. "Daryl," she started, reaching forward with one of her hands to cup his cheek, tracing lightly along his jaw line. "Before all this," she too gestured loosely to the room around them, "I thought that's what it was supposed to be. I thought where it happened was the special part. Its not though. Its who its with. _You_ make this special, not this place, not the fact that we're holed up in a funeral home hiding from walkers. Whether I live another day or another fifty years, I will see this as special, because you're the only person who can make this special for me."

Daryl nodded slightly, acknowledging her words. _This is where it would help for you to be better with talking,_ he scolded himself. "I need you to know somethin," he said quietly, pulling her closer to him. He took his hands and ran them along each of her hips, pressing his thumbs into the curve of each hip bone. "I ain't good at talkin' about mah feelins. But you should know. It means somethin to me too...you know, that you want ta be with me."

She nodded back to him, one corner of her mouth lifting. Beth always seemed to know what he meant, and she didn't push him into being more forthcoming. She took his hands and pulled him with her as she slowly dropped to the carpeted floor. _A coward, Beth Greene is not_ , he asserted to himself. He leaned toward her and caught her lips in his and brought one hand up to tangle in the hair behind her ear. Beth pulled his lower lip between hers and bit down lightly, pulling him towards her. Daryl couldn't help it, he growled low in his throat and pounced on her.

He moved forward with all of his weight and wrapped his arms around her fully, pushing her to the ground and laid himself over her. He left one hand in her hair, pulling slightly and causing her to let out that mewling noise again. His other hand found the break in her shirt again and he worked his hand across the expanse of her flat stomach, savoring the soft skin he found there. His finger tips lightly ran across her breast, slowly teasing her nipple as her noises continued with more urgency. He broke their kiss and smiled against her lips.

Beth seized the opportunity and reached down between them, pulling her shirt up and over her head, tossing it carelessly across the darkened room. Daryl took the hand that had been in her hair and brought it behind her. He felt a stab of pride when he was able to undo her bra quickly, and tossed it across the room as she had. He took a moment to look down at her; she seemed to be struggling with herself, like she wanted to move her hands to cover her breasts. But she kept them at her sides and he smiled warmly at her.

"There's my girl," he said, running his hand down her arm. He linked his fingers with hers and lifted her hands, using his own to pin them above her head. He followed the spread of her blush as it crossed her skin. He wanted to memorize how the color splashed across her cheeks to her neck, down her chest and across her breasts. Her breathing hitched as she followed the movement of his eyes with her own. At her noise he flicked his eyes up to meet hers and watched as her pupils expanded, drowning out the sea-blue he had gotten so used to.

He leaned down and ran his lips and tongue against her neck, causing her to arch into him and pull against the restraint of his hands. He continued down and brushed his mouth against her nipple, her harsh breathing pushing it past his lips. He used this other hand to steady her, holding her down by both her hip and her hands, leaving her open to him and his mouth. The sensation of her hardened nipple in his mouth elicited a moan from Beth and Daryl took the opportunity to suck lightly against the pebbled skin. He felt her pull and push against him and he had to take a deep breath to steady himself. She was almost throwing her weight against his hands in an attempt to touch him, but he knew that if he did he wasn't going to last. _Like a goddamn teenage boy_ , he chastised himself.

"Please Daryl, stop teasing me," she groaned out as he pushed her hands down for what felt like the millionth time to her. She was embarrassed at how wet he made her but was too far gone to care. She had felt a tightness in her abdomen when he first touched her breasts, and it had only grown more persistent the more he used his mouth to explore her.

He released her hands - _FINALLY_ , she thought- and she immediately brought her hands down to undo her belt. He surprised her by batting away her hands and returning to the task himself. He undid her belt and then the button and zipper of her jeans. She knew he was savoring it, but she felt like he was torturing her. She caught him smirking at her as he looked at the expression of impatience on her face.

"Ain't no goin' back girl. Might as well take it in while you can," he chuckled to her as she assisted him to pull down her jeans.

"Put it on a bumper sticker Dixon," she practically growled at him as she balled up her jeans and threw them aside.

He snorted a laugh and reared back to kneel and leaned on his heels as he pulled off his vest and jacket. He reached behind him and yanked his shirt over his head. Beth sat up and with shaking hands she worked to undo his belt, dragging her knuckles slowly across the hard planes of his stomach. She heard Daryl's breath hitch as her fingers met his skin and she basked in the knowledge that her touch affected him as well. She noticed that he kept his hands at his sides, but his eyes were trained on her face, watching her reactions, her intentions, her concentration. She felt herself blush again as she flicked her eyes up to meet his gaze once again. The look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine and she felt goosebumps rise along her arms.

Beth undid Daryl's pants and arched her eyebrow at him. He knew she was prompting him to stand so she could take them off, and he moved to comply with her urging. She kneeled in front of him and eased both his jeans and his boxers down his hips, letting them pool at his feet. He stepped out of them, kicking them behind him.

Daryl was hit with a sudden self-consciousness that he wasn't expecting. Most of his past encounters didn't matter, so he didn't care what they thought of him, of his body. But Beth...Beth mattered. He let out a long breath and dropped his eyes to Beth's face. She was studying his erection with concentration and something else...not fear, surprise? He elected not to focus on his own issues and returned to kneel in front of Beth.

"Your turn," he stated simply.

Beth stood up, her legs shaking slightly and she prayed Daryl wouldn't notice. His erection had caught her off guard; it was one thing to feel it, but seeing it threw the whole situation into a much realer perspective. She still didn't understand how he would fit inside of her, but she assumed it must work somehow. The feel of Daryl's fingers on the elastic of her underwear broke her train of thought and thrust her back into the moment. Her breath caught and she let her eyes close as he pulled the thin fabric down her legs, prompting her to lift one foot at a time to remove them fully. For a moment she stood there, letting herself acclimate to her nudity. _I am naked. In front of a man. With a man. I am naked with Daryl Dixon. And I want this_. She repeated this mantra twice through and opened her eyes.

Daryl was running his eyes up and down her figure, a look of pure adoration on his face. Beth knelt in front of him, and she caught the quirk of a half smile on his lips as he met her gaze. He leaned towards her, much slower and more controlled than he had been until this moment; she was taken aback by the gentleness in his kiss as he brought a hand to rest on each cheek, brushing his thumbs lightly across her cheekbones and coming to rest at the corners of her mouth.

He lowered her slowly to the ground, following her body with his and propping his body so he lay the length of her on his side. He continued to kiss her slowly as he ran his hand down the side of her neck and across her breast, lightly pinching her nipple and then continuing down to her stomach. He felt the curls between her legs and ran his tongue across her lips, pulling her attention away from his fingers as they continued down to rest between her legs.

Beth let out a loud moan as she felt his finger tips run the length of her folds. The sound was caught in Daryl's mouth and she felt him respond to her sounds. He slid one finger inside of her slowly and let it rest there momentarily as she became accustomed to the feel of his hand. He began to move his finger in and out of her and Beth began to want for more.

Daryl was going out of his mind. The tightness between Beth's legs was overwhelming, and his lust almost won out over his sense. The noises she was making were making him harder than he'd ever felt before, after a few moments of working one finger into her he could feel her wetness increasing. He slid a second finger into her pussy and for a moment was legitimately concerned that he wouldn't be able to fit inside of her. But very quickly he felt Beth acclimate to his touch and she began pawing at his shoulder and back.

"Please Daryl...please," she almost sobbed out. She could feel the pressure in her abdomen growing and she felt like she was going to spin out of control. "I want...," she breathed in hard, "I want you with me," she let the breath go and let her head fall back to the floor as she dug her fingernails into Daryl's arm.

Daryl removed his hand from between her legs and came to rest on top of her, using his elbows to support his weight. He brought one knee up to keep her legs apart and ran it along her inner thigh. He brought his cock to rest at the entrance to her pussy, letting out a low moan at the contact. He dropped his head, his forehead resting lightly against hers and met her eyes as he began to slide himself inside of her. He moved slowly, painfully slow, as he eased into her. He felt her tense when he hit the last barrier between the two of them.

"Just relax darlin," he spoke in calming tones and ran his hands along her face. He pushed the tendrils of her long hair off of her forehead as he pulled his head back to look at her fully. Beth nodded her head slightly, giving him permission to continue. She tried to control her breathing, knowing it wouldn't help the situation for her to panic at the discomfort. She looked everywhere but at Daryl, trying to distract herself. She counted to ten in her head, picked at the carpet underneath her with her fingernails, counted to ten again. When she realized that she still hadn't felt any pain she snapped her eyes back up to look at Daryl's face. He had one eyebrow arched and that half-smile tugging at one side of his mouth. She realized he was waiting for her to be actually ready. The fact that he recognized her stubbornness opened her heart and eased her nerves. She met his gaze this time and brought one hand to rest at the back of his neck and the other to wrap around his side, laying against the scars on his back. He moved a hand to her hip and kissed her hard as he jerked his hips forward, breaking through the thin barrier inside of her.

Beth cried out involuntarily. The pain wasn't what she had expected, but the sharp burning pain was there all the same. Daryl continued to kiss her as she felt herself clench and unclench around his cock, digging her fingernails into his back and pulling the hair at the nape of his neck as she worked through the pain. Daryl slowly started to move his hips again and the pain she felt faded into the background of her awareness.

Daryl knew he should have waited until Beth told him to move again, but the feeling of her clenching her muscles around his cock was pushing him dangerously towards the edge. Even the slight movement he was making with his hips was almost too much for him. He had never felt anything like Beth before. And he knew that he never would again. There would never be anyone that felt better than Beth, and frankly, he didn't know if he'd ever want to take the risk of finding out if he was right.

 _Holy shit_ , he realized with a start. Beth was lifting her hips to meet his, and began to meet him thrust for thrust. He took a steadying breath and tried to reign his thoughts back in. He dropped his head and let it rest in the curve of her neck. _Don't be a two-pump chump Dixon_ , he repeated over and over in his head. Any coherent thoughts were shot to shit the second Beth began moaning against his ear. He wanted this sound to be the first and last thing he heard every day. And then she rolled her hips, tentatively at first as though she was testing it out, and then repeatedly against his own hips and he thought he may just pass out.

Daryl ran the hand that had been splayed across her hip down to her clit. He softly ran one fingertip in circles around the small bundle of nerves and was rewarded with a loud yelp from Beth. She dug her nails into him and gasped his name into his ear, sending a shiver down his back. He was getting close, so close he had to clench his teeth to keep from letting go. But Beth's breathing was getting faster and she was mumbling incoherent words in between mewling noises while she kissed and nipped at his neck. He felt her clench around him and she formed a small "oh" with her swollen pink lips and gasped at the sudden orgasm. Daryl let go, spilling into her as he cried out her name into her neck.

Daryl lifted his head and met her glazed eyes, his own hooded with satisfaction.

"Hey," he mumbled, smiling down at her.

"Hey yourself," she smiled back.

"I hope that was ok, I'm sorry I couldn't go slower...you just...damn you just felt so good." He knew he was tripping over his words, but he couldn't think straight.

Beth giggled in response. "That was more than ok Daryl. That was...perfect." She sighed and ran her cramped fingers down his backside.

Daryl felt himself blush. He dropped her gaze and felt self-consciousness returning. "Don't feel like you gotta do that again with me if you don't want to, Beth. I don't expect nothin from you."

Beth rolled her eyes and let out a loud laugh. "Shut up Daryl! Stop ruinin it!" She laughed again and lightly dug her fingers into the curve of his ass where they had been resting. "We're doing that again...please."


End file.
